Scream Kings Episode 1
by TokioJapon
Summary: The head of Greek Life at Auradon University is DIS. Everyone wants to join but someone(or something) in the Fighting Knight costume is killing students left and right that are involved with it. Who's targeting the students of Auradon? Are they somehow tied to the twisted events that occurred 20 years ago? (Inspired by Scream Queens. T for crude humor, language, violence, etc.)
1. 20 years ago

**20 YEARS AGO**

"You sure you want to go through with this?" A young male student said to the green eyed young woman. She was the president of the sorority house they were conducting their plan in, and his secret girlfriend.

"Of course! Of course!" The dark haired girl said surely. "This is our chance at immortality. Whose gonna care about houses and sororities and all that bull once we're gods baby?" She said before kissing the tall, darker boy deeply.

The boy then pulled away, "Sacrificing all these people though?" He turned toward the living room from the second floor banister. Watching the 20 hooded pledges sit on what they don't know is a transmutation circle.

"Babe, we're about to ascend reality." The girl assured the young man before throwing on her hood and heading down the stairs in her deep blue robe that had DIS etched into it.

"All right Delta Iota Sigma pledges! After reciting our new house chant, you fine boys and girls will all be official members of the Mickey and Minnie House respectively!" The sorority president said confidently, taking a quick look up at her apprehensive boyfriend.

The pledges cheered happily, not knowing the dark intentions behind their presence.

The sorority president quieted them. "Ready?" She said,

The president's hooded boyfriend came down the stairs and held hands with her just a step above the pledges. They all began the chant,

 _In the name of the night, I bid to thee_

 _Sacrifices to the Spirit World_

 _20 teens_

 _In the name of the night, I bid to thee_

 _Sacrifices to the Spirit World_

 _20 teens_

During the repeated chanting, the once yellow flames in the candles that surrounded the students became an ominous green. As the pledges held hands and noticed the change in atmosphere, they knew something was wrong.

"I can't move!" A male pledge exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Said another.

The Minnie House President smirked. Her eyes now glowing an emerald light, her boyfriend's now glowing violet as the two held hands. The 20 students started disappearing, each engulfed by otherworldly light green flames, their souls then being absorbed by the Minnie House president and her boyfriend.

20 singe marks and a bloody mess was left behind in the center of the common area.

The president cackled, marveling at her new power. Her boyfriend took his hand from her, falling to his knees and vomiting.

"Oh come on baby." The president said. "Don't be a lightweight." She rubbed his back as he writhed on all fours.

"When did I even eat carrots?" He groaned.

They suddenly heard high pitch wailing.

"What the hell is that?" The president said. She looked forward and saw something moving at the circle's center. "A baby?!"

She stamped through the puddles of blood, unflinching, in the direction of the infant. She stared at it, falling in love at its fair colored hair and soft pale jade eyes.

"Oh my god Greg, it's ours!" She picked the baby up. "You're the key, baby." She rocked the tiny pink infant. "Greg come over here. Greg?" The president turned to see her boyfriend had fled. She smiled though.

"No matter." She looked back down at the baby resting in her arms. Mesmerized by its eyes she didn't look to make sure it was healthy. She studied the infant's body now.

"So are you a boy baby or a girl baby?"


	2. Part 1

**20 YEARS LATER**

~CHAD~

Delta Iota Sigma, is the head of Greek life at Auradon University. Guys and girls have killed (allegedly) for a chance to pledge to the campus's unconventional, but successful, system of having both a sorority and fraternity under the same organization, to earn its life changing privileges.

Leading DIS's fraternity chapter at AU and its respective Mickey House is me (obviously), Chad Charming. My father is of course old money and basically has cash flying out of his asshole. My two right hand men are…well I didn't actually memorize their names since life is so short. I just call them Chad #2 and Chad #4 to save time.

Chad #2 is a football star whose mother owns and manages a chain of pricey international restaurants. I hear they use a lot of ethnic spices. I'm sort of scared to eat there. #2's almost as good looking as me so I had to make sure I put him in a position where he'd be my lesser. He's the first black member of Mickey House in like 20 years.

Then there's Chad #4, a huge dork that I converted into something tolerable. He's the newest active member of Mickey House. He used to be a band geek but I beat that out him when he became a pledge. Anyway, #4's father made a killing in mine exploration but made some dumb financial decisions and eventually went bankrupt. I, being a saint, asked my daddy to buy the company from #4's father. That way he wouldn't become homeless and be even grosser and stuff. For keeping him out of rags, #4 sort of owes his life to me

There was a Chad #3 who was a Scottish exchange student and of course a pasty redheaded ginger. I wanted him in DIS because he would make Mickey House look hella more diverse and welcoming and stuff (even though we had Tyler for that already), and hopefully get the house more grants and attention from the national organization. #3 was weird though and wanted to major in drama as well as be a member DIS too. I told him that Mickey House DID NOT get involved with lame shit like that and you know #3 actually quit the fraternity!

I confronted him afterwards in the auditorium while he was setting up some stupid props for some weird play that involved white hoods, torches, crosses, and nooses for some reason. #3 had the nerve to say he'd rather die than go back to Mickey House because I was a quote on quote 'awful person'. Even putting the rope prop around his neck and pretending to hang himself. What a prick. That was when the prop pulled him up toward the rafter. Guess it wasn't tied down properly or something because it yanked him up so hard he actually got hanged over the stage. It was sort of funny in a Shakespearean kind of way. I mean I told him Drama was lame. I told him.

My house slave, the Charmington family housekeeper that followed me to campus, Dukey, tried to console me, saying I must have been traumatized seeing a friend of mine die like that. I'm only quoting him though as I made sure to slap him on top of his stupid pompadour for even assuming I considered #3 a friend.

Sure I may be a bit rough on my minions, but that's how my daddy is, and he's richer than Bill Gates, so it can't be wrong. And hey, things happen. It's a new semester now and new pledges would be arriving to join Mickey House today. The idea of seeing those trust fund plebes quake in fear always riled me up. I honestly can't wait to tear them apart. Inside and hopefully out too.

 **SCREAM KINGS**

 **PART 1**

 _"Your Chadness."_

"You two know we've got freshies coming in tonight," Chad's voice boomed as he stood atop his sky blue super yacht in front of his two subordinates. He pointed in the direction of Chad #2 and Chad #4 as they were sunbathing on the deck. "We're gonna show them how a real man lives. How Mickey House isn't for bitch boys." He paced back and forth. "WE'LL SHOW THEM HOW WE EMBODY THE MANLIEST OF MEN!" Chad screamed.

#2 and #4 then looked at one another. They nod in compliance as they turned back toward Chad. "Totally."

Chad Charming pointed directly at the darker boy now. "Chad #2, how are you gonna handle our meat tonight?"

#2 ignored the connotation of the question's wording. "We're gonna do the old fashion scare tactic, boss. Knight suit and all."

"Scare the piss out of them." Chad smirked then faced the cabin. "Dukey! I need a cold one."

The short scrawny black haired man climbed from the ship's cabin in nothing but a baby blue polo top and matching ridiculously short shorts. "Sir that will be your fourth one..."

'Um, I can count Dukey." Chad scoffed.

"But sir, it's only 1:00 in the afternoon." Dukey said concernedly.

"Dukey, you know there are sharks in this lake right?"

The servant's eyes widened. "But sir that's quite impossible."

"Well if I leave you out here in the middle of the lake then come back with some fresh water sharks from daddy's fish tank it won't be." Chad smiled awfully.

Duke's face dropped. "That was another cold beer, sir?"

"Now you're getting it Dukey." Chad winked at the abused butler as he went back down into the cabin.

"CHAD #4!" Charming howled. "How will you scare the piss out of those freshman bitch babies?"

Chad #4 was quiet. He hadn't actually given it much thought. Having only been a member of DIS since spring now, he wasn't sure how to conduct organizing harassment as opposed to be being victim to it.

"#4, do you not have a plan?" Chad raised his light brown brow.

#4 sat up so quickly his prescription sunglasses nearly flew off of his face "No, no! I have a plan." He assured the Mickey House president. "It's a surprise your Chadness."

Chad glared at the dopey brunet. "Ok." Dukey had now come back up with the beer. Chad snatched it, popped it opened it, took a sip, then handed it back to Dukey.

"Sir?" Dukey furrowed his brows.

"Why would you hand me another beer Dukey? YOU KNOW I HAVE A PROBLEM." Chad exclaimed.

"Sir, it was what you asked for..."

Chad sucked his lips inward. "You're an enabler Dukey." He said surely. "I'm a psychology major. I can tell you're taking advantage of my addiction." Charming said sternly.

"S-sir I-"

"Can you swim Dukey?"

The servant went pale. "Y-yes."

"Good." Chad said before snatching the beer away again and then shoving Dukey overboard and into the blue lake.

Chad chugged the beer before throwing the bottle into the water.

"Now back to you #4!" The president of Mickey House smirked deviously at his scrawny underling before climbing down into the cabin. Once Chad was out of sight, #4 let out a sigh of relief.

#2 took off his stylish sunglasses, "Doug, if you didn't come up with anything, you know you're gonna end up like Dukey." Chad #2 now watched Dukey struggle to stay afloat.

"Tyler you know I don't like hurting people." #4 frowned. "Hazing is always super cruel."

"Well you're going to have to-" #2 suddenly stopped speaking and put his glasses back on. Doug looked behind himself only to be whacked in the face with a brown leather tassel whip.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. SO. IN. COMPETANT?!" Chad yelled between flogs he delivered to the sinewy boy. Tyler watched in horror as Doug was beat down.

Chad finally stopped, Doug's hands and arms covered in red marks from protecting his head.

Chad puffed out his chest assuredly. "You're not gonna embarrass me tonight #4, you prissy little dweeb." He then knelled down toward Doug, who was balled up on the lounge chair. "You're lucky I let you into this fraternity. Don't take your position lightly because it is one many would kill to have!"

Doug croaked. "A-allegedly…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chad raised the whip.

"Nothing your Chadness!"

"Good." Chad smiled again. "What you need to do is take notes from brother #2 over there. He knows how to make Mickey House look good." Chad nod his head at his own words. "Thank your brother for looking so good!" Chad yelled at Doug.

"…what?" Doug said turning toward Tyler. Chad raised the whip again. "THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAD #2!"

Chad's shoulders bounced as he began cackling. Raising his arms in upward motions, he gestured the other two to laugh with him. Tyler and Doug laughed weakly from their lounge chairs. Chad reached down to grab a life preserver then threw it off the deck at Dukey who was still splashing. "ANOTHER COLD ONE! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Chad ordered his attendant.

* * *

In a small, royal-blue car with tacky yellow interior, a green eyed, sandy haired teen leaned on his arm as he watched the street signs pass him.

'Auradon University, 5 miles'.

"My little beast is all grown up. College!" Adam, Ben's father, said excitedly as he drove up the road toward the prestigious academy.

Ben lift himself off of his arm's weight. "I'm actually pretty nervous dad. I've never left home before."

"Yeah, maybe home schooling you your whole life wasn't the best decision, but it was what your mother wanted." Adam said diffidently. "And I bet she would think you've turned out to be a pretty strapping young man Benny."

Ben smiled, warmed by the words and thought the thought of his late mother. "I just hope I'm good enough for Mickey House. I'm actually really anxious about making a good impression."

"Well you should be Benny. I mean if you're gonna be a pledge of DIS and living in Mickey House like I did, It's gonna take a lot of diligence." Adam said proudly. "But you're my boy, Ben, and I believe in you." He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Ben felt a warmth inside.

They eventually pulled up near Auradon University and began taking Ben's bags to his dorm room.

"Okay." Adam huffed putting down the last of his son's boxes. "This is it my little beast."

Ben's eyes began to tear up. "Okay. You know what we agreed on Dad."

"3 second hug, no eye contact, then I'm out of here. Zip. Boom. Out the door and out of your life college boy." Adam nod. Ben did the same.

The towering man approached his son then abruptly pulled him in for a tight hug. They agreed to the conditions, them both sobbing harshly. Adam pulled away from his son exactly 3 seconds later, then left the dorm in a rush. Ben looked out the window so that he wouldn't have to look at the door. Now alone he scrounged his luggage. He checked his school calendar.

"DIS meeting is at 7:00. I'm gonna make you proud dad." He inhaled before heading out his room.

* * *

Chad and his cohorts approached the football field where his girlfriend, Audrey, the head cheerleader, was not only teaching the other members the provocative cheer moves, but yelling their heads off when they messed up. The powerhouse was not only cheer captain though, she was president of the DIS's sorority and its appropriately named Minnie House as well.

"Come on you heifers!" The head cheerleader exclaimed. "It's shake-shake, kick, spin, shake-kick! Why is that so hard?"

A redheaded girl on the team rose her hand. "Is it shake-kick or shake then kick?"

Audrey shot daggers at the girl, trudging towards her.

"Are you an imbecile?" The cheer captain scrunched her face in annoyance. "Do you not want Auradon University to make it to cheer competitions this year?" Audrey asked seriously.

"I-I just," The redhead stammered.

"Get out of my sight." Audrey said darkly. The girl shivered, not arguing. She ran off the field, Audrey's expression remained cold as she watched the girl disappear. The other cheerleaders were silent.

Chad wolf whistled. "Feisty!" He clapped his hands. Audrey's face lit up when she saw him.

"Baby!" She ran into the Mickey House president's arms. They kissed.

"Givin' them hell I see. That's my girl." Chad then caressed her, squeezing her butt in the ridiculously tight blue skirt. The two kissed deeply now. Tongue and everything. Right there. In front of everyone. For a few minutes actually.

"Your Chadness." Chad #2 spoke up. Becoming sick.

"Oh!" Chad stepped back from his beautiful girlfriend. "You know how aggression turns me on." He said then growled in her ear, Doug and Tyler grimacing from behind him.

"What are your plans for the sorority tonight babe? It'd be economical to just initiate everyone in one building since, you know, both recruitment meetings are tonight."

Audrey pursed her lips. "Initialize your frat at Minnie house. Emasculate them." She smirked her pink glossy lips devilishly.

"Ooo, I like the sound of that." Chad sneered before leaning back into Audrey's face. She put her hand on his chest though.

"I have to wrap up practice." She looked over at the 'hopeless' cheer squad. "Someone has to whip these skanks into shape."

"All right babe. I'll see you tonight?"

The two only looked into each other's eyes longingly. Seeming like they were going to start sucking face again at any moment.

"Chad. You have calculus in 5 minutes." #4 said.

Chad turned toward him. "I know that you idiot!" He jeered. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Later babe."

Audrey only smiled flirtatiously, turning back toward her team. Chad did the same, turning toward #2 and #4.

"After taking my books to class, back to Mickey House you two." Chad told his subordinates. "We only have an hour to finish preparations." He said with maniacal giddiness.


	3. Part 2

**SCREAM KINGS**

 **PART 2**

" _Surprise, Pledges!"_

A late bus pulled up in front of Auradon University's main building as the sun was setting. A girl with straight, orchid colored hair and bright emerald eyes steps off. Behind her was her navy headed friend, who wore bright-red heels that were as high as a baby's leg.

"Evie did you have to wear your 'fuck me' shoes on the first day?" The purple haired girl crossed her arms, leaning on the side of the bus.

"Um, yes." Evie rocked her head sassily with the statement. " **I'm** gonna meet my prince." She declared with a hand to her chest before putting both hands on her hips and taking a gander at the grandiose campus.

"Right. You're going to meet your prince in a place that reeks of the ideology of _Social Darwinism_."

"This isn't Social Darwinism, sweetie. This is nepotism." Evie corrected her somehow unpretentiously.

"Maybe for you. You only got in because your mom is a _technical_ royal." Mal raised her brow arrogantly.

"And your mom ran a cult." Evie giggled. "And hey, I could've passed my entrance exams, but studying would've taken all my beautification time away and that's a no-no."

Mal only squinted at her in disbelief.

"We're celebrities Mal." Evie only grinned with splendor. "Lighten up!"

"You're a celebrity. And, don't just tell people who my mom is okay…" Mal mumbled.

"Sissy you know all your secrets are safe with me." Evie fought the urge to cross her fingers behind her back, instead playfully tickling the rebel girl's arm with her thin fingers to make her friend smile.

Now standing in front of the bus, the two of them zoned out to observe the campus and some of its students. Some were pretty attractive, some dorkier than a pocket protector. One had green eyes and a tight ass.

"He's a looker." Evie said looking at Ben who was pacing toward the directory building.

Mal shrugged. "If you like white guys." Evie then looked at her, her mouth agape. The two started laughing hysterically for some reason.

"So are you two ever going to get your bags?! Or are you just gonna hold up my bus and discuss ethical principles?" The bus driver said curtly through the open door.

The girls looked at each other as they came back to reality. They proceeded to acquire their insane amount of luggage and stumbled off toward Minnie House on the east side of campus.

"College life." Evie said eagerly. "I'm so excited."

"You're always excited." Mal replied blandly.

"And you never are." The navy haired girl sighed. Now noticing the eyes on her, she shot looks at the many guys and girls mesmerized by her beauty. Even as she dragged her bags clumsily. Mal smiled, enjoying her best friend's love of the attention.

They finally reached Minnie House, seeing a pretty girl sitting outside on the steps.

Evie dragged on eagerly toward the girl. "Hiii! You joining Delta Iota Sigma too?!" She asked elatedly.

The girl pushed her wavy black hair from her shoulder. "Um yeah." She giggled at Evie's energy. "I got a text from one of the Minnie House members saying to come early, but I've been sitting here waiting for someone to open the door for like ten minutes."

"Oh. That sucks." The hazel eyed girl frowned. "Oh I'm Evie! This is Mal. My bestie."

"I'm Navia." The girl stood, putting out a hand.

Evie dropped her bags and shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you! And oh my god, girl, green looks AMAZING on you." Evie complimented the girl's avocado colored dress and matching wedge sandals.

"Thanks." Navia smiled gorgeously.

"Nice to meet you." Mal came up and shook the darker girl's hand as well. "Those stuck up sorority bitches. I guess this is their idea of a prank."

"Maybe." Navia shrugged before sitting back down on the stone steps. Mal went toward the front door.

"I tried a while ago. It's totally locked." The green garbed gal said.

"Hmm," Mal still reached for the doorknob. Wiggling it and seeing that it actually turned. Her eyes widened as the door began to open.

"What?!" Navia stood back up. "I was trying to open that thing forever."

Mal shrugged. "Magic touch?"

"I guess someone is inside…" Navia said peeking through the door. The other girls gathered their things then they all proceeded into Minnie House.

The girls were amazed by the house's interior. The living room was the first room they saw and it was elegantly filled with white loveseats and thick cushioned chairs around a long gold trimmed coffee table. In the back of the living room was a flight of steps that curved up to the second level.

"So why do you two have bags? Were you already accepted into the house?" Navia asked as they explored Minnie House.

"Well technically no, but we will be." Evie said confidently.

"I figured we could move straight in." Mal said but Evie looked at her like she shouldn't have. Mal looked at her friend.

"What? I didn't even want to join a stupid sorority." Mal confessed dropping her bags again. "This place is pretty bitchin' though." She said as she felt the soft furniture.

"Ugh, who says bitchin' anymore?" Evie tossed her hair then set herself on a loveseat. "Wonder if anyone's home?"

"It's super quiet for a college dorm…" Mal sat next to Evie.

"Maybe all the members are out." Evie suggested. "I mean Minnie House is super strict. You've got to be the cream of the crop to get in ya know."

Mal turned to her friend. "Okay I can't say bitchin' but you can say 'cream of the crop'?" She raised one of her dark purple brows.

"My mom always says that." Evie sat up straight. "Would you prefer I say the 'fairest of them all'?" She said in a haughty accent.

"Now E, you know none of these sorority bitches are 'fair'." She said and the two of them began laughing hysterically. They noticed Navia staring up at the second level.

"What'cha doing girlfriend?" Evie asked the girl in green.

Navia pondered for a moment. "Wanna check out the rooms?"

"Hell yes!" Evie hopped from the seat then courteously let out a hand to pull Mal up.

Mal smirked. "Lead the way Queenie." She stood.

Evie took the first step toward the curved hard wood staircase, gliding their hands on the smooth banister on their way up. The girls climbed to the second floor in unison.

At the top of the steps, the girls saw the doors to the bedrooms, some of which were decorated with names and glitter and pictures from extracurricular activities. At the end of the hall, they noticed a cracked door.

"Hey, maybe someone is here." Evie smiled, striding down the hall in her very high heels.

"Evie don't just barge in!" Mal said pacing after her friend in her black military boots with Navia running behind them.

Evie knocked on the cracked undecorated door with a 'hello?' She actually began opening the door all the way.

"Evie!" Mal exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Hello? We're pledges.?" The door to the vacant room was wide open now. The room had nothing but a bed and a desk. Lying on top of the bed was what looked like an empty knight costume.

"Is that the Fighting Knights' mascot?!" Evie clattered in her high heels over to the suit.

"Wow, it totally is." Navia said intrigued. "I didn't know the suit was so elaborate."

"I bet it's heavier than hell too." Mal looked over the intricate 15th century knight costume. She knocked on the closed helmet. "Anybody home?"

Evie grinned as if she had a wonderful idea. "Oh my god, wanna try it on?" Evie turned toward the girls.

"Hell no. It's probably all sweaty in there." Mal said before the knight suit suddenly and noisily sat upward, the girls shrieking at the slight movement.

Evie grasped her chest still alarmed. "Hey, we're so sorry." Evie said to the knight but it only sat there facing the wall in front of it.

"We must have woke them up." The navy haired girl said to her friends. "I'm Evie. Evie Queen." She held her arm out to the uncommunicative mascot. The girls stared at it as it remained immobile.

"Is it like, electronic?" Evie looked back at her friends but the helm turned toward her and the knight roughly grabbed her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She cried as the mascot squeezed her wrist. "Get it off me!" Evie cried. Mal and Navia knew they couldn't just punch solid armor so they scurraged the room for a weapon. Evie continued screaming of the pain as the mascot held onto her. Mal picked up the wooden chair in front of the desk and smashed it into the knight's back. The chair bounced off but the knight let out an "oof" and released Evie.

The girls then haul ass out of the room and toward the staircase. They looked back from the top of the steps and heard the metallic clanging of the knight's boots. It was stomping toward them. The girls scream again rushing down the steps, Evie only going one at a time in her tall red heels.

"Evie why do you have to be that girl in every scary movie?!" Mal slowed her pace, trying not to abandon her best friend on the steps.

"Dead or alive, you know these heels are super cute!" Evie proclaimed.

"BITCH TAKE THEM OFF!" Mal exclaimed as the knight reached the banister. Evie looked at her friends and then at the knight over and over, weighing her choices. She then inhaled.

"I'm sorry." She slid off the designer stilettos and tossed them at the knight one at a time before bolting down the stairs in front of the other two girls.

"She's actually really fast huh?" Navia said to Mal as they neared the bottom of the staircase. Evie was at the front door, trying to shake it open.

"GUYS IT'S LOCKED AGAIN!"

"From the inside?" Mal yelled flabbergasted.

"Oh my god, were we trapped in here?" Navia said as the clanging of the knight's steps became louder as it slowly went down the steps.

The girls backed toward the door, unsure how to get out.

"Mal, I love you." Evie said suddenly in the middle of the two other girls. She squeezed both of their hands. "And Navia even though I just met you, you're like super cute and hot and look so good in green and if I was going to have my first college lesbian experience with anyone, I would've hoped it was with you!" Evie confessed.

"Same." Navia nodded squeezing the princess's hand as the knight neared them. The mascot stopped a few feet from the girls now. Muffled echoing laughter coming from inside the helmet.

"Wait, is that a chick." Mal squint her eyes. The knight removed its helmet revealing a cute girl with a round face, pale violet eyes, and long brown hair.

"Surprise, pledges!" The girl said excitedly. The three girls only staring at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna whoop her ass." Navia said suddenly, releasing Evie's hand and stomping toward the girl in the mascot suit.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Audrey in a pink skirt and heels, and baby blue blouse, came from behind a pillar with two other girls, one who was blonde, and one who had dark-brown hair. "It was just a prank pledges." Audrey smirked, as did the girls behind her.

"I saw you on the Facebook page! You're Audrey Aorealis! The queen of Minnie House!" Evie slid toward the sorority president in her apple decorated white socks.

Audrey stepped back. "You're damn straight blueberry." She said fiercely. "You all sure scare easily, huh?"

"I thought they were gonna piss themselves." One of the girls behind Audrey, who had dark hair and was of East Asian ethnicity, giggled. Her phone was out and she presumably recorded the entire thing.

"Sorority bitches." Mal mumbled.

"Well, why don't you girls get comfy? The recruitment meeting starts in 20 minutes. Let's see if you're up for the cut." Audrey smirked imposingly, eying Mal who was glaring directly at her.

"Lawd Janey," The blonde who was behind Audrey said in her southern belle accent. "However do you trudge around in that thick, heavy suit every football game?"

"Well it's all for Auradon." Jane stated before turning toward Audrey. "And representing Minnie House and Audrey's honor means everything to me."

Audrey pulled her attention away from Mal and turned to Jane.

"I hope you're not all sweaty." The cheerleader scoffed. "And please stop kissing my ass Jane. I'm not a lesbian like you. "Audrey laughed haughtily, her two cohorts mimicking her. The three went up the stairs to the second level now, leaving the costumed Jane and the three neophytes alone.

"Um, I'm not a lesbian by the way." Jane said to the three.

"How do you put up with that shit?" Mal crossed her arms.

"I do what she says because Minnie House is where I belong." Jane smiled brightly. Too brightly. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys." Jane said genuinely, then turned toward the staircase. "I'll see you in a few. I hope you guys make it in. That way we'll all be dorm mates!"

Mal sighed. "Evie what the hell did you get me into?" Evie only grinned, not knowing what to say.

"Whose tacky hooker shoes are these?!" Audrey threw a pair of red stilettos over the banister, breaking one of the heels.

Evie croaked then ran to retrieve them from the ground. She cried as she gripped the shoes. "WHYYYYY?!"

Mal and Navia looked at each other, wondering what was in store for them as more pledges began to arrive.


	4. Part 3

**SCREAM KINGS**

 **PART 3**

" _Well, when life gives you lemons…"_

Caterers came from the kitchens, finishing the preparations for the first sorority meeting. Tables were set up and then covered in plates of decadent sweets and finger foods. The girls' mouths began to water.

"Freshman fifteen here I come." Navia said.

"My metabolism is scary high. I'll be right behind you sister." Mal and Navia high fived.

"Ugh I hate you guys." The blue adorned girl whined "Every time I cheat my diet, I blow up like a balloon."

"This isn't high school E. A lot of these dudes probably like a girl with some junk and their trunk." Mal giggled, trying to cheer up her primadonna friend.

The girls turned their attention back to the spread of intricate foods, now seeing a large bowl of powdery orange punch being set out on tables surrounding the living room. It was unknown who all this food was for as the majority of the AU girls kept to a strict/inhumane diet to keep up with their petite princess images.

From the banister now hanged a sign in eye shocking bright gold-yellow font screaming "Welcome Pledges!" Half of it was blue, the other half was pink. Those were not the school's colors and those who noticed wondered what the tacky contrast was for.

The house was packed in a short ten minutes as the children of royals were eager to add DIS onto their virtually blank résumés. Behind the stream of incoming girls, came a flood of blindfolded guys being led by Chad #2 with Chad #4 guiding the back of the crowd.

"I can't believe we're doing this shit." A tall boy with a sun kissed complexion and long dark flowing hair said to a shorter, freckle-faced platinum blond. They were pressed beside one another as they held onto the shoulders of whatever fraternity pledge was in front of them.

The mob had come from Mickey House and was guided all the way to the other side of campus in this awkward, clunky manner.

"If I'm gonna best my mother in every regard Jay, I have to become Mickey House president."

"Can't you best her at like...any other school...like Harvard? You're already a genius so I don't get why you're so obsessed with AU.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS IN DIS!" Carlos hissed upward toward the boy, nearly tripping over his dark red doc martins. "Why do I have to keep reminding you?"

"Calm down." Jay sensed the smaller boy's neuroticism and rolled his covered eyes. "So like, where do you think they're leading us?"

"I'm not really sure, but it smells really good." Carlos said before the group came to an abrupt halt. They all could now hear a chorus of females 'ooing'.

Evie turned to Mal as they noticed the sandy haired blindfolded boy. "Hey is that Mr. Tight butt there in the middle?"

"Haha, of course he'd be a pledge. This must be a part of their initiation." Mal said.

"Wow." Evie said before turning to her right. "Hey Navia, see any cute guys?"

Navia was frozen though, her eyes fixed on someone in front of the group of guys.

"Who're you staring at?" Evie raised a brow.

"That idiot in the front." The girl in green frowned.

"REMOVE YOUR BLINDFOLDS BITCH BOYS" Chad #2 cried in front of the group of guys.

The Mickey House pledges did as told and were amazed at the beauty of Minnie House's interior. Of course the princesses in front of them weren't too bad on the eyes either.

"Don't stare losers. This isn't a treat." #2 said. "Since you lot haven't graduated to the title of men yet, we decided you'll be sworn in alongside these beautiful ladies."

"That's right." Doug added redundantly. He tried to seem tough as he pushed himself to the front next to Tyler.

Audrey and her posse were in front of the crowd beside the stairs.

"Same ladies." Audrey voiced to the Minnie House hopefuls. "The men are not here as your equals, but as your lesser." A few girls in the crowd wooed at the pseudo-feminist sentiment. "But let's be real sweetie pies, every single last girl in here is below me, The Pastel Platinum Princess, Minnie House President and Queen, I, Audrey Aorealis."

Mal and the others rolled their eyes to the back of their head. "What the hell is a pastel princess?"

The pretty brown haired girl, who was dressed in a turquoise dress with hot pink accents, asked. "Even us Audrey?"

"Um, which one of us is Platinum, Lonnie?" The girl was silenced by her _superior_.

Jay smirked in the crowd, still beside Carlos. "Shit, she is fiiine." He said about Audrey.

Carlos looked up at him. "I've seen better." He pouted.

"So have I." Jay pulled the other boy in a bit roughly but rest his arm around him. The shorter boy blushing through his dark freckles.

"Get off me before someone sees."

"Shut uuuup. I mean, we're just bros right?" Jay winked.

Carlos couldn't help laugh at the understatement.

"Anywhore," Audrey turned back to the crowd. "Thank you very much Chads #2 and #4 for that riveting speech. Now I'd like us all to give a warm welcome to Dean Godmother and Assistant Dean Dr. Facilier." She began clapping and the rest of the house applauded as two formally dressed older adults came from the hallway.

Dean Godmother, a full figured peach skinned, middle-age woman with a solemn air about her, observed the students filling the common area. Beside her was a sinewy, handsome, dark brown man with faint violet colored eyes. He spoke first.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance those of you I haven't already met." The sweet faced man winked at a few students in the crowd. "I'm Dr. Greg Facilier, assistant dean here at Auradon University and it is my pleasure to oversee such a fine group of intelligent and promising pledges such as yourselves. I know you all hold the key to upholding Auradon University's refined repute." He then stepped back, the house clapping once more as the dean stepped forward.

She began, "Hello students. I am-" Suddenly the surround-sound stereo began blaring feedback.

Everyone turned to the stereo to see a guy with glasses and curly hair fiddling with auxiliary cables. "Sorry dudes." Music had been playing the entire time, but it was barely audible.

"HEY PLAY SOME DUBSTEP!" One of the frat boys yelled.

"Shut the hell up dude! You're making us look incompetent!" The boys in the crowd then began arguing over musical tastes. The dean stood there unfazed by the disrespect. She only continued to observe the situation calmly.

"Could you all quiet down?" Audrey stepped up and said. "Hey!" She screeched. She was unheard though, the crowd getting louder and louder. This was one of the first times in her life she wasn't listened to.

The blonde girl who always followed her, Shelley, put her arm on Audrey's shoulder. "Calm down Auddie. We'll just make sure Chad gives those boys hell during their initiation."

"If I don't kill them all first." The Platinum Princess growled.

The crowd roared on and Audrey was beginning to regret putting the two sects into the same house.

"HEY!" A familiar voice sneered from the hallway, quieting the house. It was Chad, coming through the front door from his late calculus class.

"You spineless shits think you're worthy of representing Mickey House?" The crowd of boys looked at each other, unsure of if they were angry or ashamed. "You're not even smart enough to stay quiet for a welcoming speech. Absolutely pitiful." Chad stepped through the crowd around the common area and up the step to Audrey and the dean. A few frat boys walked out of the house, infuriated.

"Good riddance." Chad smirked at his girlfriend then turned toward the older woman. "Pardon my language Dean Godmother." He gently touched her arm. "Please continue."

Godmother smiled. "Mr. Chad Charmington. Always making a spectacular entrance." She faced the crowd again now. "Hello pledges to Auradon University's leading social organization, Delta Iota Sigma. The path to becoming the face of AU is a complex one, but, one of great character-building and wisdom. Furthermore," Her speech continued. Mal not buying it.

"You see the way that dude Chad touched the dean's arm? They totally gave each other fuck-me eyes too."

"I'd be starstruck too. Imagine how much money the Charmingtons have donated to the school. They're a huge conglomerate you know." Navia stated.

"Or it could just be because that Chad guy is hot stuff." Evie fanned herself. "Ooo-la-la." She clicked her tongue. Mal and Navia rolled their eyes.

"Why's Chad's family so rich?" Mal asked Navia.

"His great-great-great grandad was like a famous fencer over in France and used tournament money to invest in land and business and all this crazy stuff. Then he immigrated to America and more or less founded the Charmington Empire. They buy stocks, invest in businesses. You name it. They're just filthy stinking rich." Navia explained in a rather detailed manner.

"Okay Miss Wikipedia." Mal chuckled.

"Hey if I'm gonna become president someday, I gotta know my stuff." Navia smirked.

"#Team brains and beauty." Evie high-fived her friends. "So Navia, what's the Charmington family net worth?"

The dean finally wrapped up her speech.

"And that's why I can't wait to see you all strive." Godmother dressed her face in a sham of a smile. "Now, are there any questions for me or the assistant dean?"

A female student in thick glasses with brown hair and blue jay colored eyes raised her hand.

"Yes honey? You in the yellow top." Godmother said pleasantly to the girl.

"Hello Dean Godmother, my name's Joan Porter, I'm majoring in investigative journalism. I'd like to ask, is it true that this is the very house those twenty or so students were last seen 20 years ago?"

Godmother's face wrinkled in discomfort. "If you're asking if this is the place where those twenty pledges were allegedly killed," Suddenly the dean had the crowd's undivided attention. "Then yes, Miss Porter, you are correct." The revelation sent a chill down the spines of many female pledges, causing them to turn heel for the door.

"WAIT! HEY!" Audrey skid for the door in her hot pink heels as the majority of pledges left the house. "It's just a stupid ghost story!" Audrey yelled out the door.

Chad frowned, still in the living room. He looked at Godmother again. "Is this your idea of a prank?"

"A real DIS pledge wouldn't care about this house's complicated past." Godmother said surely.

Facilier stepped up from behind Godmother. "Well um Mr. Charmington, I think the two us will take our leave. I'm sure you're gonna have your hands full." Dr. Facilier chuckled as he and the dean strode out the door past Audrey.

The princess went back to the living room in shame. A lot of those girls were actual princesses and would've made Minnie House stand out from its national competition. Audrey bit her lip before Chad locked his hazel eyes with hers.

"You can make this work. Your sorority isn't going out like this, babe." Chad assured his beautiful girlfriend. "Maybe some of these girls are rich?"

"Look at them Chad!" She eyed a quiet silver-blond girl in a corner, a goth-girl in heavy black makeup, and the bespectacled girl, Joan, all hanging around the common area nebulously. She then looked toward Mal's trio as they ate up all the desserts and chatted with some boys.

"Okay it's not looking great." Chad dryly.

"I don't know why that old hag Godmother would jeopardize Minnie House by bringing up that stupid rumor." Audrey was pissed. " I mean she's only been dean for like a year and she's doing dumb stuff like that?"

"Godmother is a very smart woman. She's kinda sexy too."

"What?"

"I'm saying you got to trust her babes. Maybe it's destiny." Chad shrugged.

"Like meeting a prince at a ball?" Audrey scoffed.

"Hey, it worked for my mom." Chad said and Audrey actually giggled.

"Okay. I will trust you Mr. Charmington." Audrey raised her head.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna escort these embarrassments back to Mickey House. Good luck tonight." He winked at the mocha colored girl. He stepped down toward the living room where his pledges were attempting to flirt with the very few remaining girls in the house.

"Let's go bitch men!" Chad yelled. The guys stood and followed behind him. As they reached the front door, Chad abruptly stopped. "Where are your blindfolds?"

The group of guys groaned as the Chads began passing the blindfolds back out.

Audrey and her posse were now huddled up and talking behind the stairs.

"Whatever are we gonna do girls?" Shelley frowned. "I mean at this rate, Minnie House is surely gonna get shut down."

"Yeah I mean, we were really looking forward to getting some funding from those rich broads. What are we gonna do with these losers?" Lonnie looked back at the mismatched pledges.

Audrey turned her head toward the blonde. "Shelley why can't your grandad just donate a tiny bit more? Just for the semester."

"Ask Big Granddaddy for more money? I mean Audrey that would be a tad much."

"Well-" Audrey separated her pink lips to speak, but was cut off.

"I mean sugar barons only makes so much these days Audrey. What with international trade and OMG sugar from Hawaii and the Philippines took up all his business back in the day. You know Big Granddaddy calls 'em commies. It's so cute. But anyways what I'm saying is, I mean it's not for me to ask. It's my mama. She's a huge daddy's girl and Big Granddaddy will usually do anything she says but even I can't beg my mama to ask Big Granddaddy for more money. It'd be a little much Audrey."

Audrey opened her mouth again.

"I'm so very sorry sweetie." Shelley added.

Audrey's brown brow twitched.

Lonnie coughed "…Okay. That was a really convoluted way to say no."

The princess in pink turned to Lonnie now. "Lonnie, the Li family fortune can surely contribute…"

"No way Jose. I don't ask my family for shit." Lonnie not only shook her head but gestured as well for emphasis.

"Except that tuition." Audrey murmured.

"Full scholarship actually." Lonnie flipped her dark, shiny hair.

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "I know you're Chinese, but that's bullshit."

The princesses were all quiet now. Beside themselves.

"Um guys, what are you over there whispering about? Can I join?" Jane said from around the corner.

"Sweetie this is strictly a Pastel Princess discussion only." Shelley said to the violet eyed girl.

"No mascots allowed." Lonnie added.

Jane wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. Audrey waved her away then turned back to the other princesses.

"Well, when life gives you lemons…"

"You give them to the help and tell them you could really go for a refreshing glass of lemonade?" Shelley smiled.

"Close. But it doesn't look like we're getting any help here." Audrey crossed her arms. "Let's show these bitches that if Minnie House is going down, it's going down with a bang." Her pink lips curved into a devilish smirk.


	5. Part 4

~CHAD~

 _I thought to myself about how in my father's day, Mickey House would have been packed with promising, rich, athletic, handsome guys hoping to be a part of Delta Iota Sigma as a means to better themselves, and maybe even just rub their accomplishments in someone else's face. Seeing these new-money, trust fund babies and affirmative action, free ride, school loans, full scholarship parasites populate the house made me feel like a lesser Charmington. Were these the only people I could attract, or was the old-money class an extinct race? Would I actually have to consider some of these people my equal?_

 **SCREAM KINGS**

 **PART 4**

" _WHO TURNED ON THE FIREPLACE?!"_

"Chad you seem tense." Doug said as the three of them sat in Mickey House's common area. The pledges had escaped from Chad's grasp and now pigged out in the kitchen. Chad turned to Doug and punched him dead in the stomach for interrupting his inner monologue.

"I suddenly feel _less_ tense." The Mickey House president said as Doug slumped to the floor.

#2 sat on the couch tweeting. "Your Chadness, weren't **we** supposed to do the knight in armor prank?"

"My girlfriend needed the original suit last minute and I couldn't have another one made in time. At the very least the suit I ordered should come tomorrow and we can set something up for Halloween next month." Chad explained.

"So what's the first thing we'll do, Your Chadness?" #4 climbed onto the couch.

Chad pressed two fingers to his forehead as he pondered. "We gotta scare these shits somehow. I-I don't think they fear me yet…" Chad said somehow sounding insecure.

"What do you have in mind?" #2 looked over. Chad quietly pondered some more for a minute. A dark grin dressed his handsome face.

"DUKEY!" He called down the housekeeper.

* * *

In the kitchen, the frat boys were going through the fridge and cabinets with plans to make buffalo chicken dip.

"Who knows how to make this shit?" A tan, broad shouldered student with short reddish-brown hair in a sweatband said sitting on the counter.

"Junior, didn't you Google the shit?" A hairy hulk of a young man with black hair and blue eyes said to his identical twin.

"Junior Jr., I thought **you** Googled the shit." His twin replied.

"I pulled out all the ingredients I remembered." Gaston Jr. said.

"Does this place even have an oven?" The redhead said as he sat beside the oven.

"I thought you could make it in the microwave?" Gaston III voiced.

Carlos and Jay sat at a small table on the side of the room. The two were unsure where to go since their stuff was still in their dorm but they were told not to leave Mickey House yet. The two were bored out of their minds though, and utterly annoyed by the fratboys.

"We haven't even gotten accepted yet. This is so stupid." Carlos crossed his arms and rocked in the wooden chair.

"Still think this plan is worth it?" Jay said arm deep in a bag of spicy chips he found in the kitchen.

Carlos put the chair down correctly now. "No parental supervision here at least."

"That is a plus." Jay rubbed his foot on Carlos's ankle from under the table.

"Hey." A friendly voice said, startling the boys.

"Hey." Carlos said apprehensively to the sandy haired boy in front of them.

"Um, so that kid in the glasses over there keeps asking me if I'm into necrophilia and I don't like to kink shame but that's like really creepy and um…you guys seem a tad more normal so I thought I'd introduce myself…to you guys...haha." The cute boy said earnestly.

Carlos looked at Jay then back at the green eyed boy. "Okay…"

"I'm Ben." The boy smiled.

The boy with long dark hair smirked. "Jay." He shook the young man's hand roughly, leaving barbecue flavored dust on the boy's hand. "You got some soft hands dude."

"Baby lotion." Ben said happily wiping some of the dust off on his jeans. He then turned to the white haired boy.

"Carlos." The short boy shook his hand. "Carlos De Vil."

Ben's eyes widened. "No way. Are you like, Cruella De Vil's son?"

"Yes." Carlos sighed. He then raised one of his dark, well-trimmed eyebrows. "Not a lot of heterosexual guys know that name though."

Ben blushed and let out an embarrassed giggle. "I'm not much of a fashionisto myself, but my dad did have an ex who was obsessed with your mom's brand. The whole time he dated her, she made everything in the house black, white, or red."

"A real Cruellan huh?" Jay grinned.

"You said it." Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what they're called now?" Carlos squinted his eyes, repulsed.

"Check ma's twitter some time Carlos." Jay said.

"I'll pass. After that spike of followers she got last year after being arrested for animal cruelty, all she does now is post selfies with stuffed Dalmatians. It's weird."

"Didn't those charges get expunged because of lack of evidence?" Ben furrowed his brows.

"Yeah and cus well…money." Jay confessed.

"She's still a frickin' nut." Carlos sat back.

Ben looked at the two. "So, Jay you call Cruella De Vil 'ma'? You and Carlos must be old friends huh?"

Carlos chuckled. "No, Jay's my foster brother."

"I'm also ma's best model. I mean look at me." Jay flexed. "I'm a walking Adonis."

Carlos put his finger on his temple. "Please stop."

"Well it's great you guys get to go to school together." Ben said honestly. "It's kind of a bummer being an only child."

"If your parent uses you as a mule, or as an excuse to write a memoir, it doesn't matter how many of you there are." Carlos rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Is Cruella that bad?" Ben asked, his eyes concerned.

"He's being dramatic." Jay shook his head. "It's his thing."

"Shut up." Carlos glared. "So what's your mom like Ben? She can't be worse than ours."

"Oh uh, my mom died when I was a baby." Ben said, noticeably killing the mood. "It's nothing. Haha." The other boys were still quiet though. "Guys please don't make me feel like I made things awkward."

"No. I'm sorry." Carlos said. "I mean our mom is literally the devil…"

"But at least she's around y'know?" Jay said.

Ben began thinking of the faint memories he had of the dark haired woman he never got to know.

Chad #4 barged into the kitchen. "OKAY BITCH MEN. BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM."

The hulking fratboys sent the scrawny Chad death glares. Chad #2 stepped in from behind Doug.

"Gastons you fat fucks get in the damn living room!" Tyler yelled.

"Screw you Grass!" Gaston III yelled at #2, but in a joking manner.

Junior leaned on his brother. "Don't think just cause you're a starter that the two of us can't pound you into the ground, Grass."

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love to pound me." Tyler winked at the twins. The jocks howled, Doug unsure of what was happening. The Gastons slapped Tyler's back on their way out the kitchen.

"Hugh, that goes for you too, you juicehead." Tyler said to the beefy redhead.

"Hey just cus I'm built like a Greek God doesn't mean I have to juice up you know." Hugh's blue green eyes became sad.

"We know you're dad's an Olympian athlete dude. It's a joke." Tyler pat the other jock's shoulder.

"Oh." Hugh laughed but was probably still confused. He fist bumped Tyler then left the kitchen.

"Why do they like you so much?" Doug looked at the other Chad.

"Football."

"Oh." Doug nodded to himself.

"Hey, you three! Out the kitchen, now!" Chad #2 yelled at the trio of boys around the small table. Behind them tiptoed a bespectacled boy with brown hair.

"Haha, you guys totally know I'm a pledge too." The skinny boy who was creeping Ben out earlier said. Tyler looked at Doug then back at the boy.

"…Uh, of course you are!" Chad #2 said unsure.

"Now get the hell out there!" #4 tried to keep his voice from cracking.

Back in the lounge, the Chads sat back as Chad Charming interviewed the pledges.

~Chad~

 _The Gastons along with Hugh were simple meatheads. Nothing of note other than their daddies' wealth and maybe their athletic prowess. I'm not sure what #2 sees in them…_

"D-I-S! D-I-S!" _The muscle heads began chanting, even though not a single one of them have been accepted yet._

 _Then there's this skinny dude with greasy brown hair wearing offensively round glasses. He looked really cold and doesn't smell too good._

"I'm Zack. Zack Thatch." _He wanted me to shake his hand but I knew better. He then began asking me about necrophilia. I don't really know what that is, but I know I don't need to continue this conversation with him any further._

"I mean I've never done it but I've read stuff about people lowering their partner's body temperature to mimic a corpse's. Now that shit sounds hot!" _He actually said…so I pretend he didn't._

 _Next there were two other scrawny dorks pledging. They were beside one another. One's pretty short, had glasses, and is Indian or something, so I guess he's smart._

"I'm Reza." _The Indian held out his weirdly small hand._ "I'm sure you can guess this, but I'm a genius. And everyone knows girls love smart guys. But you know what girls like more than smart guys?" _I tried not to humor him_. "Frat guys." _He winked one of his big creepy eyes._

 _Then there was that unhealthily pasty guy beside him…is he holding a doll? I looked at this scrawny kid, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it. Oh my god he has braces too…_

"Sid." _He lisped..._ "And I know what you're thinking but it's a schuper intricate replica of-" _He droned on about some nerdy shit._ "So that'sch why it'sch not a doll." _He smiled and I could see inside that metallic monstrosity he called a mouth._

 _Finally I saw those three. My flawless intuition told me instantly that they would be a problem._

 _A super handsome racially ambiguous Taylor Lautner looking dude._

 _Some plain guy who had…green eyes. Fuck me. I don't even have green eyes._

 _And finally…him._

"Carlos De Vil."

"I know who you are. We met at my sister's fashion show a few years back that your mother was so kind as to sponsor."

Jay stepped up, "Oh yeah you're Elise's brother. Woah dude, she is fiii-" Jay started but Carlos warned him with his eyes to shut up. "-full of energy and life."

Chad narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

"Jay. I'm Carlos's brother." The handsome devil grinned.

"Sure." The president then faced the sandy haired boy.

"I'm Ben Beast." The pledge said respectfully.

"Real green fricking eyes." Chad mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Ben furrowed his brow.

"Nothing. You actually seem…normal. I like that Bryan." Chad nodded to himself.

"Ben."

"Bagels." Chad turned and stepped in the middle of the living room. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Carlos faced Jay.

"Did you screw Elise Charmington?" Carlos whispered angrily.

"We may or may not have gotten gross in her dressing room." Jay looked away.

"Dude she was like 15!" Carlos howled.

"Well so were you." Jay shrugged, Carlos blushing again, but in an angry way.

Chad cleared his throat. "So we had a super cool, scary ass way to whip you bitch boys into shape, but some things changed."

"...when the Fire Nation attacked." Jay snickered, Ben and Carlos chuckled with him.

"So here's a new approach. DUKEY!" Chad howled toward the hall.

"Dukey?" Jay said confused as a short weasel of a man scurried into the living room in an old fashioned butler get-up.

"This is Dukey. He is my slave. For the rest of the year, you bitches too are my slaves." Chad stated. "When slaves misbehave, what happens to them Dukey?"

Dukey's eyes were fearful as he opened his mouth to answer. "W-well they-"

"Don't just tell!" Chad stomped toward Dukey. "Show." He gestured in the direction of the grand fireplace.

Dukey nodded and ambled toward the stone wall. Chads #2 and #4 held the doors to the hearth open as the short man lowered his head and sat in the base of the chimney.

"Shut the doors." Chad smirked. The Chads complied, locking the door. "See here, you disrespect me-"

"You'll make us sit in a dusty unlit fireplace." Carlos crossed his arms. "We see that Chad."

"You shut the hell up De Vil. Also, you don't get to call me Chad." He stepped toward the shorter boy, Jay watching him closely. "You peasants will call me King. THE KING OF MICKEY HOUSE."

"Your Chadness." #2 said.

"Wait a second." Chad said still glaring at Carlos.

"No, Chad!" Doug exclaimed.

"#4 WHAT DID I-" Chad Charming then gasped. The fireplace was in fact lighting an ember, instantly catching the old butler suit ablaze. They could hear Dukey now pounding on the door, crying to get out. "UNLOCK THE DOOR YOU IDIOTS!"

"It automatically locked! And you said we're not allowed to touch the remote!" Doug whined.

"Shit!" Charming took a tiny brass key out of his pocket and ran to a console table on the side of the room. He unlocked its little drawer and grabbed the remote, pressing the unlock button to the doors of the electronic fireplace.

After the Chads undid the manual lock, the doors burst open as a wailing, bloody and charred Dukey crawled out of the fireplace. The boys squealed. Dukey reached for Chad, who was still at the end of the room. The servants's face was mostly burned off, making the whites of his brown eyes stand out. Dukey stared at the boy he had served since infancy, until he finally stopped moving for good.

Chad Charming stood in place, silent. The Chads and pledges stared at the burnt up Dukey and then at their president.

Chad's face twitched, "WHO TURNED ON THE FIREPLACE?!"

"H-how could it just turn on?" Chad #2 looked at the president.

"It only works when there's a timer. The only way to set the timer is this remote. Who the fuck touched my remote?" Nobody answered the president though.

"Well Chad, if you're the only one with a remote, it kind of seems like you meant to kill the butler." Carlos voiced.

"I DIDN'T KILL DUKEY!" Chad said hysterically, trying to make sense of the situation. He was quiet for a while as the pledges examined Dukey's badly burned body in horror. Chad looked up now. "We did."

"We? Whose we?" Jay asked.

Chad moved his finger in the direction of everyone in the room, including himself. "We killed Dukey." He said unnervingly.

"No. You did." Carlos said again.

"Well we're sworn brothers now. My sin is you all's sin." Chad stated. "And if you all want in on DIS, we're all cleaning this up." He walked toward the group now. "Let's be realistic, if I go down, I can get off because I'm rich. If you all are pinned, you're fucked and Mickey House will be shut down, and you're all going to jail for murder. Forever!"

The group of pledges decided to weigh their options.

"WE NEED TO COOL THE BODY'S TEMPERATURE!" Zack cooed excitedly. "Ya know, so it doesn't stink."

Chad actually followed the advice and told them all to drag the body into the deep freezer in the garage. They dragged the body as far back as they could where it was coldest.

"So Mickey House men, as our pact states, we don't talk about the body and we don't tell anyone about the body." Chad told them.

"What body?" Zack shrugged.

"Now you're getting it, Kid Creepy." Chad pointed at the strange boy.

"A nickname? Just for me? Thank you your Chadness." Zack ogled at the president now, causing him to take a step back.

Ben stepped forward. "Okay I can't be quiet anymore, this is really, really terrible and I don't want to go to hell. I was just in confession last week and I told God I wouldn't be too crazy in college but now I'm an accessory to a murder and I'm freaking out." The green-eyed boy hyperventilated.

"Oh calm down Bill. It's just a dead body." Chad rolled his hazel eyes.

"My name's Ben..."

"Biscuits." Chad shrugged dismissively.

Sid raised his hand but didn't wait to be acknowledged. "Are we gonna embalm the body? It'll kinda be like a life schized action figure. Accept not opposchable of course." Sid laughed and laughed until he realized no else was.

"Well I'm going to go wash off this sin." Carlos left the freezer with Jay behind him. Jay turned to yank Ben away from the body as he wouldn't stop staring at it. The rest of the Mickey House pledges left as well.

Chad yelled behind them "A pact is a pact is a pact!"

When it was just the Chads now, Charming turned to his cohorts and huddled with them.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Chad Charming grit his teeth.

"Just tell people our deep freezer's broke." #2 shrugged. Chad nod his head, wondering if that would work.

"No, then someone will call to get it fixed." Doug spoke and the other two looked at him. "Think about it. We're the only ones in the house. As long as we all know not to talk about it, no one will know."

"#4 that's the…wait...you're right." Chad stood upright, feeling a bit more relieved.

"We could do a Dexter and chop the body up." A voice said. The Chads turned and saw that Zack was still hanging around the meat locker, sort of caressing the hanging beef.

"What the hell are you still doing in here?!" Chad hissed.

"I wanna help." Zack said. "We just need a hacksaw." He shrugged.

Chad ignored all that and turned to Doug. "Ya know what, #4 you actually had a good plan for once. Good job." He then head for the garage door. "I'm going to bed now. Good night dickheads." He left with a smile.

The Chads looked at one another, then at Zack.

"Hacksaw. Construction bags. Dexterrrr." Zack sang but the Chads left before he could entertain the idea. "It's a good plan!" He followed after the Chads, leaving Dukey's charred but freezing corpse alone in the deep freezer.


	6. Part 5

**SCREAM KINGS**

 **PART 5**

" _This isn't very fun at all!"_

Back in Minnie House, the pledges were ordered to clean up all the food and put away the tables while the Platinum Princesses _supervised_ from Audrey's room on the third floor.

"So Navia why were you staring at that guy earlier? I think he was 'Chad #2' or 'Chad #4' or something?" Mal asked as they picked up streamers.

"I don't know what that 'Chad' nonsense is, but his name's Tyler and he's my stupid twin brother…" Navia confessed.

"Wait your twin is sworn into a fraternity, but you're just now joining a sorority?" Evie asked before shoving a handful of buttery mints in her mouth.

"Well I was going to school back in Bayou D'Orleans where I'm from. But it was an HBCU and a bit of a party school and while it was super fun and the guys were…" She started imagining her local pick. "Sculpted like African kings and gods…" She dreamed then caught herself. "It wasn't helping with my career goals."

"Why not do another year at least? Sounds like you're severely missing out being around all these snobs now." Mal pursed her lips.

"Well, it was great but it was too easy. I could've transferred to another HBCU, but I wanted to be around a more diverse crowd you know?" She said and the others nodded. "That's what Tyler said he wanted when he came all the way down to Auradon at least. I just thought he was afraid he wouldn't fit in back home because of his hazel eyes and curly hair and blah blah blah, colorism." She went on. "But while AU is a snobby rich kid school, its snobs are from all over the world. If I want to be President of the U.S. one day, I need to be around characters of all creeds."

Mal and Evie smiled, taken aback by the conviction of this girl they had just met today.

"I think you definitely have the makings of a president all right." Mal nod.

"I'm thinking more _queen._ " Evie accented.

Lonnie then ambled down the circular steps. "Hey candidates, its _sweep_ , not _speak_." She said.

"Well we wouldn't have so much to sweep if the four of you would help out." Mal sneered.

"Um, one, I'm already sworn in. Two, I'm a Pastel Princess. I don't get my hands dirty." She looked at the mess. "Literally. And why join a sorority girlfriend if you're not gonna put in some elbow grease?" Lonnie grabbed one of the delicious looking cookies before the serving plate was taken by the meek blonde pledge.

Mal put on her signature smirk."I don't know what's more surprising. The idea of you doing work, or you eating."

Lonnie chewed her small bite of the dessert. "Touché newbie. Touché." Lonnie said before throwing the rest of the cookie on the floor and crushing it under her stylish shoe. The brown haired beauty smiled as Mal came toward the mess with a dustpan and broom. The Pastel Princess was heading for the kitchen when she saw someone enter Minnie House.

"Chad?" She said as the boy paced in.

"Hey Lon, where's my girlfriend?" The brunet said sort of hastily.

"She's up in her room with Shelley tweeting about fat people. I just came down to get some drinks." She then examined the boy's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing…I just, need to talk to her." Chad crossed his arms coolly.

"…okay. Like I said, she's upstairs." Lonnie could barely say as he jogged for the circular stairway.

Now up on the second floor, Chad reminisced about all the times he had sneaked into the building after hours. He knew exactly where he was going and head for the second set up of stairs that lead to Audrey's personal floor.

"Babes." He said stepping into the remarkably large bedroom. Shelley was brushing Audrey's shiny, thick, locks.

"Start at the ends bitch. I'm not a Barbie doll." Audrey jeered. Her face lit up when she noticed her boyfriend though. "Babe, what are you doing here?" She stood.

Chad looked over the Minnie House president's shoulder as she approached him. "Can we talk?" He then looked at Shelley, who was sort of staring at the hairbrush. "In private?!" He said loudly.

"Don't have to tell me twice honey. Sheesh." The golden haired girl pranced out of the room.

Chad looked his girlfriend in the eyes as the door shut. "So you know how we always say we were destined for each other and would forgive one another under any circumstances because destiny is destiny?"

"Of course my love." Audrey said with glistening eyes. "Wait, did you cheat on me?" She stepped back.

"Of course not." He lied.

"Oh, okay then. So what is it?" She further inquired.

"…I'll show you." He turned foot but looked back at her. "Throw on that cute pink cover up I like. It's chilly outside."

Audrey sort of shrunk like a child when he said that. She loved when he was protective.

She followed her boyfriend out the room and downstairs. "I'll be back in a minute you pigs with lipstick. I expect this place to be spotless." The Platinum Princess said on the way out.

She and Chad walked the dark campus to the garage behind Mickey House. He led her to the freezer now.

"Um, you know I don't eat red meat so I have no idea what we're doing here." She crossed her arms.

Chad inhaled "I killed someone."

Audrey looked at him then burst out laughing. "She laughed like she had heard the funniest thing in her life. She cackled and choked for air as Chad stood there quietly. He's never quiet though.

That's a good one babe. Seriously, if you're trying to scare me it's a bit early for th-"

"It was accident, I swear." Chad said sternly. "And totally not my fault, but if shit goes down I need you for an alibi babe."

Audrey's laughter subsided and she looked at Charming now. "You can't be serious. So what the hell are we doing out here?"

"We put the body in here." He opened the garage door.

" **We**?" Her face molded into a perplexed look. "You have accomplices?"

"Here just take a look…" Chad pointed deep into the freezer where Dukey's body was, he couldn't even look inside.

Audrey stepped into the deepest part, holding herself as the temperature dropped.

"Um unless you want me to get pneumonia, or like salmonella, I still don't get what you're doing Chad."

"I know Dukey's short, but he's literally righ-" Chad gasped. Nothing was there but raw meat. "He was just here like twenty minutes ago!" Chad cried staring at the empty corner where they had left the butler.

"Sure." Audrey turned and rolled her almond eyes.

The Mickey House president then smiled. "Oh my god, Dukey's alive!"

"No shit Chad." Audrey stomped off in her hot pink heels as Chad was elated.

* * *

Back in Minnie House, Shelley was at her vanity brushing her golden locks inside her not-as-big-as-Audrey's-but-damn-big room. She thought it was about time to call her mother, as she did every night. Her mother is Charlotte La Bouff, daughter of a sugar baron. Making her the daughter of the daughter of a sugar baron. As she reached for her phone, she received a text from an anonymous number.

" _Do you want to have fun?_ " It read.

"Omg I love fun." Shelley had the habit of replying to texts out loud. " _What kind of fun?"_ She then actually texted.

" _It's a surprise."_

"I love surprises!" She clapped. _"OK!"_

" _There's a gift in your closet"_

"How elaborate! It's not even my birthday anymore." Shelley stood and went toward her closet. She reached for the knob, turned it and opened the door.

She saw nothing but her collection of gorgeous clothes.

"Well that's funny." She said then turned back to her phone. " _There's nothing in here you fibber"_

She heard clicking, then got another message in a few seconds. " _Behind the Pashmina."_

"Oh!" She said and moved the white pashmina and beige dress to see nothing but the Fighting Knights mascot costume.

"Jane?!" She knocked on the helmet. "Is that you trying to trick me? It is funny but very repetitive I might say."

Jane lifted her arms to show she was holding her phone.

Shelley received a text. _"The surprise isn't over."_

Shelley rolled her blue eyes. "Okay." She flicked her hair then left the closet to take a seat on the bed. The knight stepped out the closet too, the pashmina and dress sort of hanging onto it.

"That not a very good look on you." Shelley giggled. The Fighting Knight in front of her began texting again.

Shelley giggled some more and checked her phone. _"I'm gonna kill you now."_ The knight locked the door.

"Now Janey, that isn't very nice." Shelley pouted cutely as the silver knight stood there. The knight put its phone on its belt opposite of its sword.

"Janey, now how ya gonna kill me in that big ol heavy suit?" Shelley then heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Shell, do you have an extra razor I can borrow?" It was Jane's voice. Shelley looked at the door, then at the knight. She looked at the door again. Then back at the knight.

She furrowed her brows. "Wait a second. Aren't you-" The knight socked her in the head, knocking her back and launching her phone out of her hand. The knight climbed atop her and began strangling her.

"This isn't very fun at all!" Shelley cried as the knight's hands tightened around her neck. She grabbed the lamp on nightstand on beside the bed and smashed it over the knight's helm, allowing her to roll off of the bed and to her phone. She opened twitter and tagged _BeautyPrincess_59_ , _CrimsonKicks_98_ , and _JustJaneGodmother_ in her post.

" _OMG totally being murdered by the Fighting Knight. Not a joke. Wtf. #followback"_ Her finger reached for send but a silver sword went through the top of her skull. Shelley's body fell and lie there lifeless. The knight took its sword out of her like a sheath of flesh and placed it back on its waist.

Shelley's finger suddenly dropped over the post button. Jane banged on the door as the knight took the gold iphone from the dead girl and saw that what she posted was beginning to receive traffic.

Jane got a twitter notification on her phone and saw she was tagged in a post. Her eyes widened when she saw it was from Shelley. Jane then ran downstairs past the pledges to find Lonnie.

"Lonnie check twitter." The violet eyed girl said flustered.

"You finally make an account for those hairy ass legs?" The vice president ate an animal cracker.

Jane crossed her legs, looking away in embarrassment. "No. I think Shelley's in trouble."

"Then go to her room?" Lonnie snorted.

"Her door was locked. Just read what she posted. She tagged all of us."

The Pastel Princess sighed then opened up her twitter app. She read the post. "Oh my gosh."

"I know right isn't it horrible?"

"Y-yeah…" Lonnie said shaken up. "Who actually puts #followback on their posts? What a thirsty bitch." Lonnie returned to her crackers and continued to explore twitter.

"No Lonnie! I heard screaming coming from Shelley's room!"

"Then call the police." Lonnie shrugged.

"We need to get in her room and make sure."

"Well I'm only vice pres. I think Audrey has a master key though."

"Oh man…" Jane said. They then heard the front door open. "That must be Audrey."

The two left the kitchen to face the president.

"Lonnie, why are you eating? And Jane, why didn't you tell us you were a werewolf. It's not even a full moon." The Platinum Princess let loose.

Lonnie threw the crackers on the ground and Jane crossed her legs again.

"What the hell?!" Mal said, after she had finally finished up sweeping.

The Minnie House members ignored the pledge. "What do you two want?" Audrey said.

"Jane thinks Shelley got murdered or something."

The Minnie House president was sort of shaken hearing that after just being with Chad. "Jane, what the hell?"

The violet eyed girl looked at the Princesses, now frustrated. "Check twitter. Jesus, don't any of you have push notifications? She tagged us in it!"

"That shit kills my battery." Audrey rolled her beautiful dark eyes before opening the app. She checked the post then squinted, not sure what she was looking at. "This is so stupid. And uh Jane, you're the Fighting Knight!"

"My suit's in my closet I swear. I don't know what she's talking about." The docile girl explained.

"Jane said she heard screaming." Lonnie brought up.

"Well call Shelley." Audrey said heading up the stairs but stopped halfway. "Piglets," She turned toward the pledges. "You're free to go. I am sick of looking at all of you." She said but didn't stop. "And for the skanks who really thought they could move in their first night as pledges, have fun carrying your shit across campus again."

Mal and Evie glared at the girl. Only Mal spoke though. "That's not happening. We cleaned this house, we totally earned a night here at least."

Evie looked at her best friend. "Mal stop. It's fine. I shouldn't have had us bring our bags here."

"No." Mal said. "This house is gigantic. We should know, since you scared the shit out of us while we were exploring it!"

Audrey's face was painted in rage. "You're not even members! How dare you!" The president exclaimed.

Evie spoke up, "Your highness, she toats didn't mean it! We are so super sorry." She cupped her hands and begged.

"OUT!" Audrey screeched at the pledges and all but Mal turned tail. Her and Audrey's eyes met in shared wrath.

Evie touched her friend's shoulder. "I got some guys' number. They'd totally be happy to take our bags to our dorms." Evie said.

Mal sighed. "Okay E." She gave Audrey one more look, then gathered her things.

Audrey scoffed in disgust then turned to the other actives once all of the pledges were finally gone.

"Let's go bitches. Your sister could be in peril." Audrey hissed.

The vice president giggled as they climbed the steps. "That purple chick sure has it out for you."

"Well I like a little competition." Audrey confessed. "And even if she is a bruise colored bitch, we can't afford to turn away pledge candidates right now."

The girls now stood outside of Shelley's door. Jane dialed her number.

"I don't hear her ringtone." The violet eyed brunette said concerned. She tugged the doorknob again. "Shelley never locks her door."

Lonnie coughed. "Well yeah, how would dudes get in?" The others looked at her. "Sorry."

Audrey let out a dramatic sigh and dug through her cover-up's pockets.

"Wow you really do have a master key." Lonnie's expression was unclear.

"I am the queen. This _is_ my castle." The mocha girl began opening the door.

"How dramatic." Lonnie said as the door budged. They stepped inside. No one was there. The closet was opened messily, the sheets on the bed were disorganized and-

"Look at that giant blood trail!" Jane screamed looking at the ground and seeing a red path stained into the carpet that led to the open window.

"Oh god look at this dress." Audrey said examined the beige gown in front of the door.

"It's all torn up. Like it got caught in something." Jane shivered.

"Thank god. It's so last season." Audrey's pink lips formed a frown. "Why the hell does she even have this?"

Lonnie laughed. "Who even still wears pashminas?"

"Shelley is a total hick so I'm not surprised."

"Guys do you not see the trail?!" Jane reminded them.

"It could be ketchup." Lonnie shrugged.

Audrey turned toward the window. "Maybe she got her period and got super embarrassed and jumped out the window."

"Who does that?!" Jane cried.

"Well we all know Shelley wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed." Audrey exhaled. "All this murder crap is making me sleepy. If Shelley isn't back tomorrow, we're billing her parents for that big ass disgusting stain." Audrey trudged out of the room. Lonnie decided she was bored, so she left too. Jane looked at the mess and felt real worry for her friend.

She tried calling her again. No response.


	7. Finale

**SCREAM KINGS**

 **FINALE**

" _What about my heel?"_

The first day of classes began and the campus was bustling. Mal and Evie head for the humanities building.

"Why am I unsurprised you're taking _gross anatomy_?" Evie said to her best friend.

"Hey got to know how to chop up a body before you hide it." Mal said bluntly.

"I just wish I could tell if you're kidding or not."

"Well this sorority crap is trying my patience so we'll see." Mal confessed.

"Y'know, Navia was telling me about how a national organization and a college spend hundreds of thousands for a particular chapter to be at their school. And that DIS stretched itself super thin by having a sorority and fraternity at AU."

"…so what?" Mal raised a violet brow.

"There's a chance either Mickey or Minnie House is going to get closed sometime soon. Likely Minnie House because, well, sexism."

"So this could all be a waste of my time is what you're saying?" Mal's face stiffened.

"No. No. We're still DIS pledges as long the national organization exists." Evie clarified. "What I'm saying is maybe the Pastel Princesses aren't so bad, and could be under a lot of stress maintaining the house as all."

"Oh my god." Mal froze. "Oh. My. God." She stared at her friend. "You want to **be** one of them."

"Uh, don't we all?" Evie said. "We're all candidates."

"You don't want to just be Delta Iota Sigma. You want to be a _Pastel_ _Princess_."

Evie was quiet. "Maybe I do."

"Well that's bananas." Mal began before she got a text. She checked her purple incased phone. "It's from Audrey?"

"Yeah I gave her your number. And put her number in your phone!"

"What why?"

"She had asked for contact numbers like a month ago on the Facebook page. Get it together girl." Evie watched the rebel girl read the text. "What is she saying?"

"She wants me to meet her at the campus coffee shop this afternoon."

"Maybe she wants to reconcile?" Evie said hopefully, flashing her white teeth stunningly.

"Maybe..." Mal thought aloud. "We better get to class."

Evie suddenly hugged the other girl. "Good luck college girl." She always smelled like cinnamon apples for some reason. The blue adorned girl ran off in her stylish yet inappropriately high heels. Mal wondered what the self-proclaimed Minnie House queen wanted with her.

* * *

After classes Mal head for the campus café, . She stepped in to see Audrey ordering an absurdly specific beverage.

"What do you mean you don't have low carb cinnamon sprinkles?" The Platinum Princess yelled at the sandy haired barista.

"I-I've never heard of those miss. I don't even know if they're real." Ben said flustered.

"Are you calling me a liar freshie? I order it every damn week from this backwater ghetto excuse for a Starbucks you retard! Now get me my tall nonfat soy latte with 2 percent foam AND THERE BETTER BE LOW CARB CINNAMON SPRINKLES ON IT!" The princess stomped away to the sitting area. Ben scurried to the back to make the 'coffee' but had to ask someone else just how the hell to do that.

Mal stepped up to friendly boy's counter as he came back up front. Looking at her translucent skin illuminated by her emerald eyes and plum colored hair, he wasn't sure she was real at first. "H-how can I help you?"

Mal sensed the gentleness in the boy and thought she'd have some fun. "Oh I just want a scolding hot fatless no foam pumpkin spice latte with only two," She leaned over the counter and held up her fingers. "TWO SHOTS of espresso. And remember, I want it scolding." She rolled her neck like serpent. She thought she was being imposing, but only succeeded in making the lime-eyed boy giggle.

"You lost me at fatless."

Mal chuckled too, "I'm not really a pumpkin spice kind of white girl."

"It is pretty tasty so, I guess that means I am." Ben said, making the girl laugh more. "Hey uh, you were at the meeting last night right?"

"So that was you blindfolded and wandering around the sorority house." Mal nodded.

"That was in fact me."

"How was your initiation? We had to clean up all the decorations while the actives sat on their flat asses."

Ben had warlike flashbacks of the night before. "It was nothing special." He lied. "So uh, did you actually need something, or are you here to torment me with more crazy orders too?" He nodded his head in the direction of the Minnie House president.

"Audrey's a pretty awful human being, and also apparently ableist, but she actually said she wanted to meet me here. Who knows what for though." The two looked over at the Platinum Princess. She was sitting alone wearing stylish brown, gold-trimmed shades, indoors, as she awaited her order to be called.

"Hope she doesn't throw that 'coffee' in your face."

Mal smirked. "Fire can't kill a dragon."

"Game of Thrones?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Mal shrugged. "Could you ring me up a black coffee by the way?"

"It's on the house." Ben winked.

Mal grinned. "You're cute, but don't lose your job."

"Oh uh, thanks." Ben's peach cheeks flushed with red. "It actually is free regular coffee Monday though."

The plum-haired girl was embarrassed but proceeded to not lose her distant smolder. "I knew that. Just testing you."

Audrey's voice then filled the café. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" She stomped toward the counter, stopping when she saw the Minnie House pledge.

"Mal Bertha." The president said.

"…why did you call me that?"

"That blue girl told me everything about you via text last night…for some reason. I wasn't sure if that was your actual middle name. How embarrassing." Audrey patronized.

A barista called from the serving counter, "Queen of Minnie House?"

"About damn time." Audrey snatched the beverage then immediately dropped it. "That's too hot! I could've killed myself!"

The barista looked over the counter at the mess then back at her. "Miss that's the regular temperature. It's also a heat protectant cup..."

"Um I can feel it through the cup so it must be scolding inside. Who drinks scolding coffee? Remake it. Room temperature this time you morons."

She turned back to Mal. "Now, I believe you and I have a meeting?"

Mal grabbed her coffee then gave Ben a sympathetic look. The violet haired girl followed Audrey to a table in the back and had a seat across from the princess.

Audrey took off her designer glasses. "So how are you today Miss Bertha?"

"My last name's Levi."

"Mal Levi?" She raised a brown brow. She then cleared her throat, "I mean Miss Levi." Audrey smiled as if she were in pain.

"Um...I'm good I guess."

"I am too." Audrey continued to smile painfully.

The two were quiet now. For a long time. It was incredibly awkward.

Audrey then shook her head. "Okay this is gross I can't do this." The sienna haired girl confessed. "Look here, It's pretty obvious you and I are alpha females. Am I correct?"

Mal pondered for a bit. "I never gave it a thought. People have always just kind of listened to me though." She confessed.

"Same. Except I know it's because my family is cleanly rich." The princess said.

"Cleanly rich?"

"Yeah. I always found it like, super retarded how people say filthy rich. That's gross."

Mal chuckled then looked at the brown eyed girl. "You uh, shouldn't call things the r-word."

Audrey furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"It's…dated. And offensive to people with real mental disabilities."

Audrey looked confused. "Someone in your family?"

"Nope." Mal shook her head. Audrey seemed impressed with Mal's humanity and common sense for some reason.

"An alpha female with an SJW's heart." Audrey's rosy lips formed a smirk. "We could use someone like you."

"What, in your little posse? I'm not even rich." Mal said.

"Clearly." Audrey scoffed then sort of caught herself. "I mean, a minor inconvenience…well not exactly. That's actually pretty terrible for you. But hey, Rome wasn't built in a day."

Mal was now confused. "Does that apply here?"

"I don't see why not. Even a pauper can be a princess."

"Are you literally calling me a peasant?"

"Don't worry about that because in your case, you can in fact be a princess. A Pastel Princess that is." She sung each 'P' sound with her pink lips.

Mal leaned back in her seat. "Well uh…what would my title be?"

"I don't know. I mean i'm Pastel Platinum because it's the richest metal. Lonnie's Pastel Ruby because she's Asian and apparently everything in Asia is red. And Shelley's Pastel Gold because...she's blonde? I'm not sure about that one." Audrey explained, losing Mal. "Maybe Pastel Amethyst? Onyx? You're style's a bit gloomy and you wear waaay too much purple but we can make it work."

Mal pondered before looking at the other young lady. "So are you guys named after colors, crystal gems, or like…metal?"

Audrey rolled her brown eyes. "You're making things complicated. I am offering you a chance of a lifetime."

"But why? Why me?"

"Because I see a lot of myself, in you."

Mal's face became pale(r). "You really do?"

"I really do Mal Bertha Levi."

"Okay please stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." Audrey said. She inhaled deeply. "But I mean that. I can already tell you have what it takes to rule Minnie House at my side." She put her hand to her chest.

Mal was quiet and began thinking about herself and the decisions she's made in life. This could be a chance to write herself anew, but at what cost? "Audrey."

"Yes?" The mocha-skinned girl said.

"There's something about me you should know."

"Anything. We are sisters after all." The princess leaned in.

Mal set her green eyes parallel to the princess's hazanite ones.

"I would never in my life want to be a part of something as awful as the Pastel Princesses. You treat people like trash and use your money and looks to manipulate and shame others. You and I are nothing alike." Mal stood, taking her coffee with her. "Minnie House deserves better."

The princess's eyes widened in astonishment. "How dare you?!" Audrey screeched as the pledge left the cafe. "You will regret this Mal Bertha! REGRET IT!"

Audrey sat there alone now, livid. How could someone possibly say no to an offer she made? It was unfathomable. At least to her.

As she sat there, her immersion was broken when she heard a thud. A boy had slipped hard on the spilled coffee back up front. Hearing his groans, she went back up front hastily.

She stepped over the boy.

"I STILL DIDN'T GET MY ROOM TEMPERATURE TALL NONFAT SOY LATTE WITH 2 PERCENT FOAM AND LOW CARB CINNAMON SPRINKLES!"

* * *

It was evening now, and at Mickey House Chad and his minions were chatting in the lounge.

"Okay but Dukey was really, really burnt up. Like a marshmallow or something." Chad #2 said. "You really think he crawled out of the freezer?"

"That or the body was stolen." #4 suggested.

"Why would someone want Dukey's corpse Chad #4?" Charming crossed his arms.

"To frame Mickey House?" #2 Proposed. The two looked at the wavy haired boy. "I'm just going off of scary movie tropes."

"Some _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ type shit?" Charming narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do last summer?" Doug stared at Tyler, fearful.

"It's a movie dude." #2 explained.

"Well if anyone touched the body, it was that creepy kid in the glasses…uh." Charming began. "I forgot his name."

"He said you gave him a nickname right?" The dopey boy said.

"Ah yes, Kid Creepy. If you're that twisted that young, I can only imagine what your parents are like." Charming shook his head.

"So you're saying you think Kid Creepy did it?" #2 asked.

"We're the only ones who know about the body. It has to one of those goofs." Charming assured them. "You two would never betray me." Chad's hazel eyes became dark.

The Chads looked at one another, then back at Charming. "Never."

"So how are we going to wean out the weasel?" Charming said.

"If we bring it up, they'll go hysteric and someone will snitch." #2 stated.

"Well if we keep an eye on all of them and something weird happens, we'll know they're not involved." Chad #4 proposed.

"How are we going to keep everyone here?" Chad #2 asked. "They don't even have rooms."

Charming then smiled deviously.

* * *

Chad Charming had already told the pledges there was a meeting so they were already outside of the house waiting. Chad had at least eight pairs of handcuffs in his room…for some reason and instructed the Chads to chain up the bases of four trees, cuffing one arm of a pair of pledges to each one. Except for the last tree. The Gastons insisted being chained together opposite of Hugh, making them three on a tree.

"Okay bitch boys. We're gonna test your survivability. You're all going to stay here all night while me and the Chads go get fucked up at a party off campus. Have fun." Charming said then left the premises with his minions.

The pledges looked at one another and their respective shared trees.

"Anyone else wondering why Chad owns so many handcuffs?" Reza said.

"Are you kink shaming the king of Mickey House?!" Zack yelled, chained to the same tree as Ben. "Don't do that!"

"Dude calm down." The black haired, bespectacled boy said.

"It'sch only like 7 o'clock. They can't leave usch here all night. Can they?" Sid asked.

"Sch-I don't know. Sch-can they?" Jay laughed as he mocked Sid's lisp.

Carlos stepped from the other side of their tree and smacked the long haired boy. "Don't be a dick."

"Hey guys, at least the sky's beautiful tonight." Ben said optimistically.

Hugh and the Gastons howled, "Fag alert. Woot woot woot." Also making annoying siren noises.

"Oh shut up you Neanderthals." Carlos said from his and Jay's tree. "There are a ton of gay guys who can kick your sorry asses." He rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Like who shorty?!" One of the Gastons yelled.

Carlos looked up at Jay then away. "Like me."

"Yeah right. You're lucky these chains are holding us." Hugh said.

"Sure." Carlos said sardonically.

The pledges were quiet for a while now. Jay, Reza, and the jocks eventually dozing off.

"What do you guys think Dukey's doing right now?" Zack said aloud.

"The butler? I'm pretty sure he's still dead dude." Carlos played on his phone.

"No. Up in heaven?" Zack turned. "Or maybe hell." He looked down. "I didn't know him to well."

"The afterlife isn't real." Carlos said bleakly.

"Says who?" Ben retorted.

"Says logic church boy." Carlos condescended.

"Well I don't believe that. I think there are definitely things outside of man's control."

"What like _maaagic_?" Carlos mocked.

"Or women?" Zack asked curiously.

"Maybe." Ben said. "Well not the women part."

"Agree to disagree." Carlos didn't look up from his screen, then putting his red earbuds in.

They were all somber now, beginning to fall asleep.

Sid looked up and around. "Do you guysch hear something?" He said.

"Like what?" Ben was still somewhat conscious.

"Like…metal?"

"Can you hear your braces when you talk? I never got braces. I feel like I should've though." Zack checked his crooked teeth in his phone's screen.

"Zack be quiet." Ben sat up. Carlos took out his red earbuds. They were all silent. The one's still awake could here metallic clanging.

"What isch that? It schounds like a hammer." Sid said.

"Or like footsteps maybe." Ben looked back.

"Um, metal boots are sort of totally 700 years ago." Carlos laughed.

"Guysch wait I schee someone coming around the corner of the housche." Sid told them.

"Is it those jackass Chads?" Carlos said.

Sid squint his lime colored eyes. "No it'sch the Fighting Knight I think."

Carlos seemed confused by the answer. "The hell is that?"

"Our school mascot dude." Ben said.

"Oh." Carlos looked back, watching the mascot come toward them from the far right of the house.

"Rezcha wake up." Sid shook his friend. "I think the hazing's over."

"W-what?" Reza sat up, his back covered in dirt. "Yo, why's the fighting knight got his sword out?"

"What?" Sid turned nearly having his face slashed. He yelped.

"What the hell are you doing dude?!" Reza stood and hid behind the tree. Sid rolled backward and followed his friend.

"Is this another stupid prank because it isn't funny." Carlos yelled at the knight. It came toward him now, his tree being closest to Reza and Sid's.

"Jay, Jay, JAY!" Carlos's voice went abnormally high as he shook the taller boy.

"Why are you screaming?" Jay shivered when he saw the knight. "Am I having a nightmare?"

"No. It's the Chads doing dumb crap again." The knight then swung its sword, Carlos fell to his knees as the blade went over his head. He squeaked "I think!" The blade was now stuck in the bark of the tree.

"Are you sure this is the Chads?" Jay pulled Carlos toward him as if he weighed nothing. The knight tried to retrieve its sword.

Carlos held onto Jay frantically. "You saw Chad murder Dukey. He's probably trying to kill us too!"

The knight eventually yanked its sword out of the wood as the pledges cowered in fear.

"What's with all the screaming?!" Gaston Jr. woke up. He accidentally clanked head heads with his brother, waking him up too. They hopped to their feet when they saw the knight chasing the other candidates. "Holy crap. The pamphlet said being in DIS would be epic, but-"

"THIS IS HARDCORE!" Gaston III said, high-fiving his brother. They ran toward the knight but tripped over one another when the handcuffs they forgot about pulled them down.

"Bro. Hugh, bro. Wake up." Junior tapped the bronze boy, who's eyes were wide open. "Dude?"

Hugh shook his face and began blinking rapidly. "Sorry dude, I sleep with my eyes open so I always have the advantage."

"The advantage?" The Gastons said together.

"Yeah!" Hugh war cried then hopped up. The knight stopped terrorizing the others and went toward the son of an Olympian now. "Yah know Achilles was an Olympian like my dad, and he didn't have a weakness. Just like me!" Hugh told the knight surely.

Carlos looked around, unsure if he heard that right. "You idiot Achilles wasn't an Olympian. And he had a super big weakness! That's what an Achilles heel is!" The white haired boy tried to explain.

"What about my heel?" Hugh looked under his sandal, and as his head was turned, the knight dropped its sword into his shoulder. "UUUWUAAAH!" Hugh let out a manly yell.

The pledges screamed, watching the gore.

The knight then raised the sword once more then dropped it again to completely chop off Hugh's free arm. "Oh gods!" He fell to his knees. "You didn't even cut off my chained up arm?!" Hugh wailed. The knight's helm sort of cocked. It then decided to drop the sword down on Hugh's other arm, cutting it clear off from the forearm down.

"Thank you." Hugh said appreciatively before passing out from shock and blood loss.

"Oh god he killed our bro, bro." Gaston III turned to his brother.

"I know bro." Junior's blue eyes were wide now. "I bet you can't kill us!" Junior puffed his chest out, his twin following suit.

"Yeah, everyone knows three heads are better than two! But that two is totally proficient!" Gaston III assured the knight.

The knight simply shook it's sword to splash some of the blood onto the Gastons' faces. It sheathed its weapon then walked off, paying the rest of them no mind.

The pledges were beside themselves after witnessing another horrible murder. None more upset than the Gastons though.

The twins took a knee around their fallen bro. "Hugh? Bro? Are you okay?!" The Gaston's asked their clearly not okay friend.


End file.
